


semua bagian dari hal yang sama

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Great Depression, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Oklahoma, Translation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Kau hanya diberi kesempatan untuk menggunakan tiga keajaiban. Manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kau harus menyadari bahwa manusia tidak akan mengubah nasib mereka, jika bukan mereka yang mengubah nasibnya sendiri. —G.Aziraphale cukup percaya diri ia dapat melaksanakan apa yang Gabriel katakan, dengan baik. Namun itu sebelum ia menjejakkan kaki di tanah Amerika. Di tengah masa Depresi Hebat. Dikelilingi masalah kemasyarakatan seperti krisis pangan dan kemiskinan.Berkelana menggunakan kanal surgawi berarti tidak bertemu dengan manusia. Aziraphale lalai untuk mencari tahu seperti apa kondisi Amerika saat ini.Terdampar di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Oklahoma, Aziraphale memulai pelajarannya.





	semua bagian dari hal yang sama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's all part of the same thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205022) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13). 

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Judul fanfiksi ini dikutip dari buku The Grapes of Wrath karya John Steinbeck.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi orisinil merupakan entri #gofanexchange.

Amerika bukanlah tempat yang akan dituju oleh Aziraphale jika ia punya pilihan.

Amerika terkenal dengan kebarbarannya. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari malaikat-malaikat yang ditugaskan di sana, mengeluh saat mereka kembali ke Surga untuk memberikan laporan.

Deskripsikan Amerika dalam tiga kata: Amerika Butuh Tuhan.

Ironisnya, sungguh sedikit malaikat yang bersedia menginjakkan kaki di tanah Paman Sam itu. Bahkan malaikat juga memiliki standar. Amerika sering disebut sebagai arena hukuman bagi malaikat yang tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Seperti Aziraphale.

Sebelum menghakimi, mungkin perlu dijelaskan bahwa Aziraphale tidak melakukan kesalahan yang signifikan di sini. Terlalu banyak mempertunjukkan keajaiban bagi manusia memang alasan yang valid, namun tetap saja. Ia sendiri menganggap demutasinya ke tanah Amerika sebagai sesuatu yang ironis. Menggelikan namun layak untuk dilakukan. Bukankah Tuhan yang bersabda bahwa seluruh makhluk-Nya berhak mendapat perlindungan, bimbingan, dan cinta dari Sang Pencipta? Bagaimanapun, malaikat adalah tangan kanan Tuhan. Gabriel sudah memutuskan dan Aziraphale adalah prajurit yang penurut.

_Ini bukan hukuman, Aziraphale,_ kata Gabriel. _Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk membuktikan diri._

_Membuktikan diri untuk... apa?_

Aziraphale masih ingat seringai Gabriel. Ekspresi itu selalu membuatnya bergidik. _Membuktikan sebijak apa dirimu di tanah Amerika. Dapatkah malaikat sepertimu memutuskan keajaiban yang pantas kau berikan kepada manusia-manusia di sana?_

Waktu itu, tanpa ragu ia mengiyakan agar bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan karunianya.

Namun, sekarang ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Malaikat Utama Gabriel tidak mengirim Aziraphale ke Amerika tanpa persiapan. Sandalphon mungkin tidak terlalu jelas dalam menyampaikan memo, tapi Gabriel tetap memastikan bahwa pesannya sampai ke Aziraphale. Sejelas-jelasnya.

_Kau hanya diberi kesempatan untuk menggunakan tiga keajaiban. Manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kau harus menyadari bahwa manusia tidak akan mengubah nasib mereka, jika bukan mereka yang mengubah nasibnya sendiri. —G._

Aziraphale cukup percaya diri ia dapat melaksanakan apa yang Gabriel katakan, dengan baik. Namun itu sebelum ia menjejakkan kaki di tanah Amerika. Di tengah masa Depresi Hebat. Dikelilingi masalah kemasyarakatan seperti krisis pangan dan kemiskinan.

Berkelana menggunakan kanal surgawi berarti tidak bertemu dengan manusia. Aziraphale lalai untuk mencari tahu seperti apa kondisi Amerika saat ini.

Terdampar di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Oklahoma, Aziraphale memulai pelajarannya.

**i.**

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Aziraphale, apa hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya selama menjadi malaikat, maka itu adalah untuk tidak mempertanyakan Tuhan. Bagaimanapun, itulah yang membuat malaikat-malaikat di masa lampau, dibuang dari Surga. Tuhan adalah entitas yang paling sempurna dan apa yang diputuskan-Nya tidak untuk diragukan. Tuhan Maha Tahu, keingintahuanmu bukan tandingan sang Pencipta.

Meski tidak mengkonfrontasi-Nya, Aziraphale tidak bisa tidak merasa bingung melihat bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya diperlakukan. Orang-orang kelaparan, ladang-ladang kekeringan, konflik dan agresi—tidak ada pelangi di Oklahoma. Sejarah selalu mengulang dirinya sendiri, dan sebagai malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada kemanusiaan, Aziraphale benci bahwa tipikal sejarah seperti ini yang harus terjadi kembali.

"Kebahagiaan akan datang setelah penderitaan, Tuan Fell."

Suara seorang perempuan memotong lamunan Aziraphale. Sang malaikat menoleh dan melihat pengurus rumahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Dorothy Dowling datang untuk menyajikan teh.

"Ah, Mrs. Dowling. Sudah waktu minum teh, rupanya." Aziraphale tersenyum, lalu mengambil cangkir keramik yang disajikan. Baru beberapa sesap, ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal itu, Mrs. Dowling?"

Mrs. Dowling duduk di seberang Aziraphale. Kebanyakan pengurus rumah tangga akan takut melakukan hal itu, karena mereka menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak sopan. Namun Aziraphale berkeras, bahwa duduk di dekat dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu. Aziraphale senang memiliki teman mengobrol.

"Anda memandang ke kejauhan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat Anda sedih," kata Mrs. Dowling. "Anda memikirkan keluarga Anda di Inggris?"

_Keluarga_. Pikiran Aziraphale kosong saat membayangkan dirinya memiliki keluarga. Bahkan kawanan malaikat yang suka mengobrol dengannya di Surga tidak pernah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Kolega, mungkin. Sesama malaikat, tentu. Tapi bukan keluarga.

Aziraphale memberinya seulas senyum. "Ah, tidak."

"Seorang kekasih? Sahabat dekat?" Mrs. Dowling membulatkan mata, seketika menunduk dalam-dalam. "Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan Fell. Aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan Anda."

Aziraphale hanya tertawa, meyakinkan sang pengurus rumah bahwa ia samasekali tidak tersinggung. Lucu bahwa yang terlintas di pikirannya saat Mrs. Dowling mengatakan itu, adalah sosok Crowley, iblis yang sering bersilang-jalan dengannya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Crowley, mereka bertengkar. Aziraphale bukan makhluk kejam, dan memikirkan dirinya memiliki andil dalam menyediakan pil bunuh diri Crowley sungguh tidak terbayangkan. Tentu saja ia akan menolak.

"Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan sekarang ini." Aziraphale kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Tanah berdebu dan tanaman kering. Gersang. Seolah Tuhan tidak pernah memberkati tempat ini. Aziraphale mengerutkan kening pada diri sendiri karena pikiran selintasnya itu. "Tempat ini nyaris tidak bisa ditinggali, Mrs. Dowling. Aku sedih memikirkan bagaimana nasib orang-orang di masa mendatang."

Mrs. Dowling menarik napas berat. "Nyaris tidak ada harapan, Tuan Fell. Tanah tandus tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, sudah banyak kasus kelaparan yang terjadi. Beberapa orang yang tidak beruntung hanya akan diam dan menunggu ajal. Kami masih beruntung bisa berada di bawah naungan Anda."

_Dapatkah malaikat sepertimu memutuskan keajaiban yang pantas kau berikan kepada manusia-manusia di sana?_ Kalimat Gabriel terngiang kembali, Aziraphale memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Akupun senang bisa membantu, Mrs. Dowling."

Mrs. Dowling membuka mulut seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Gestur itu tidak luput oleh Aziraphale.

"Ada apa, Mrs. Dowling?"

"Ah, ini mengenai anakku, William." Mrs. Dowling menggigit bibir. "Dia mendengar soal orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong untuk mengungsi ke California. Ada sebuah pabrik besar yang baru buka di sana. Pabrik itu membutuhkan banyak karyawan. Gajinya mungkin tidak seberapa di awal, tapi banyak yang tetap berangkat demi agar bisa pindah ke California. Anda tahu, Tuan Fell? Mereka bilang, California adalah tanah impian. Lahannya subur dan mudah ditanami. Sangat berbeda dengan Oklahoma."

Aziraphale mengangguk. "Anakmu ingin bergabung?"

"Ah, ya, sudah cukup lama ia memaksaku untuk ikut," kata Mrs. Dowling. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selebaran kusam dari saku blusnya. "Mereka memberinya selebaran, aku ingin meminta pendapat Anda, Tuan Fell."

_JADILAH BAGIAN DARI NORTON CORPORATION. PABRIK KAMI YANG PALING BARU MEMBUTUHKAN ANDA!_

Kertas yang disodorkan oleh Mrs. Dowling penuh dengan ilustrasi berwarna mencolok yang menggambarkan betapa indahnya hidup di California. Merekrut pekerja dengan iming-iming hidup yang lebih baik—Aziraphale bahkan menyadari bahwa tidak ada kualifikasi yang jelas, kecuali _mau bekerja keras_. Selebaran ini ditujukan kepada kelas menengah ke bawah. Kata-kata dicetak tebal dan kentara sekali diproduksi dengan tinta murah, karena beberapa katanya terlihat sedikit memudar. _HIDUP LEBIH BAIK DI CALIFORNIA! RUBAH HIDUPMU SEKARANG JUGA! TANAH IMPIAN, TANAH HARAPAN, TANAH KAMI, DAN TANAH KALIAN!_

Tangan Aziraphale mengelus pesan-pesan persuasif itu. Bahkan di saat yang paling menyedihkan, manusia tetap dapat menemukan harapan. California terdengar sangat menjanjikan. Kehidupan di ujung pelangi. Bagai mengulangi kisah Nabi Nuh sekali lagi. Namun kali ini, orang-orang percaya pada keberadaan Tanah Yang Dijanjikan dan—

_Tunggu dulu._

Aziraphale mendekatkan tulisan kecil di sudut pamflet yang dipegangnya. Ia menahan napas.

Tentu saja, tentu saja.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan bahwa orang yang harus dihubungi jika ada yang tertarik dengan isi selebaran itu, adalah seseorang bernama Crowley.

**ii.**

Dorothy Dowling memiliki empat orang anak: William, sebagai anak tertua, Cassie dan Carrie, sepasang kembar perempuan, dan Joanna, anak yang paling muda. Suami Dorothy, dulunya adalah montir traktor, sebelum ia terserang sakit dan meninggal dalam tidur. Dorothy dan William adalah tulang punggung keluarga Dowling. Sebelum bekerja pada Tuan Fell, mereka bersedia melakukan pekerjaan apapun untuk menghidupi keluarga. Ketiga anak perempuan Dorothy-pun, ikut membantu sebisanya dengan melakukan pekerjaan sederhana seperti menjahit baju, membersihkan rumah, dan melayani orang sakit.

Aziraphale meminta seluruh keluarga Dowling tinggal di rumahnya, saat ia memperkerjakan Dorothy dan William. Dorothy bekerja cukup baik menjadi pengurus rumah tangga, dan Aziraphale membayarnya berlebih agar anak-anaknya tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Anak-anak itu sekarang bisa belajar dengan Aziraphale atau menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku di ruang baca.

Setiap anak keluarga Dowling istimewa, tapi William adalah favorit Aziraphale. Ia anak yang kritis, Aziraphale bisa melihatnya saat ia dengan berapi-api mengkritik salah satu karya Shakespeare dan membuat Aziraphale tersenyum bangga karena apa yang diungkapkan anak laki-laki itu sangat masuk akal. Anak itu selalu berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu. Ia sangat gemar membaca. Apa yang ia baca, tampaknya terserap dengan baik olehnya.

Pagi itu, Aziraphale menghampiri William yang sedang bersantai di teras rumah dengan adiknya, Joanna. Sebuah buku Tom Sawyer yang kelihatan lusuh karena begitu seringnya dibaca, terletak di pangkuan William. Joanna bermain dengan manik-manik baju dan sang kakak berbaring di dekatnya, lengan menutupi mata.

"Halo, anak-anak," sapa Aziraphale. Joanna menjatuhkan maniknya karena terkejut dan William langsung terbangun.

"Halo, Tuan Fell," mereka membalas dengan serempak.

Aziraphale tersenyum. "Kau membaca Tom Sawyer lagi, eh William?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Tuan Fell." William menjawab sopan.

Masih tersenyum, ia memberikan sebutir gula-gula pada setiap anak. Joanna langsung terlihat antusias, William berdesis pada adiknya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Aziraphale melambaikan tangan, seolah memberi gula-gula bukanlah suatu hal yang penting. "Aku hendak bertanya padamu, William."

William berhenti membuka bungkus permennya. "Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Ibumu memberiku ini." Aziraphale mengeluarkan selebaran yang diberikan Mrs. Dowling kemarin. "Kau ingin pergi ke California?"

Wajah William langsung memucat. Permen yang dipegangnya terjatuh. "Tuan Fell, aku tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar kepada Anda. Sungguh baik Anda mau mengijinkan kami tinggal dan memberi Ibu pekerjaan. Itu hanya, hanya—"

"William," Aziraphale tertawa kecil. "aku tidak marah. Aku hanya bertanya. Aku ingin tahu darimana kau mendapatkan selebaran yang menarik ini."

"Seorang laki-laki di arena pacuan kuda." William berhenti sebentar, mengingat-ingat. "Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan setelan gelap. Aku mendapatkan pamflet itu darinya."

"Aku tebak, namanya Tuan Crowley?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Beberapa orang memanggilnya Master Crowley."

_Ah, tentu saja._

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Tuan Fell." William bersimpuh. "Aku sudah bertindak keterlaluan."

Aziraphale menyentuh bahunya pelan. "William, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak marah. Aku bertanya padamu soal selebaran ini karena orang yang menyebarkannya, Master Crowley, adalah seseorang yang kukenal."

Ia mendongak takut-takut. "Anda, anda tidak akan memecat ibuku?"

"Oh ya Tuhan, tentu saja tidak, _ my dear _." Aziraphale tertawa kecil, ia merogoh sakunya. "Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi, oke? Dan kulihat gula-gulamu menggelinding di lantai, ini satu lagi untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Fell."

**iii.**

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang: tanah paling tidak suci di dunia, tanah yang paling penuh dosa, tanah yang aku yakin bisa kukuasai, dan sekarang? Akubertemu_ kau _ ? _ Lagi _? Setan, berilah aku kekuatan."

Crowley tidak nampak berbeda. Dia tidak lagi memiliki cambang, dan rambutnya jauh lebih rapi dari terakhir kali Aziraphale melihatnya. Si iblis sedang mengerang dramatis di sofa, berseberangan dengan dirinya. Aziraphale hanya memutar bola mata.

"Berlawanan dengan apa yang kau katakan, aku bisa bilang bahwa ini semua pasti bagian dari serangkaian rencana licik dimana tujuan utamamu adalah untuk mengikutiku."

Crowley terkesiap. "Mengik—demi Neraka, aku tiba di sini lebih dulu!"

"Aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku."

Sang iblis memijat dahinya. "Kau itu seperti sakit kepala yang sering dirasakan manusia, kau tahu?"

"Iblis tidak merasakan sakit—"

"Itu metafora." Crowley mendengus, seolah mengetahui Aziraphale yang tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan, menyinggungnya.

"Oh, metafora. Tentu saja." Aziraphale mengerutkan kening. "Sejak kapan kau belajar metafora?"

"Sejak aku ditugaskan mencetak iklan-iklan itu!" Ia menggebrak setumpuk selebaran di meja. Lalu, dengan bahu turun seolah karena merasa kalah, ia bertanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Aziraphale?"

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa kita bisa sampai di Oklahoma."

"Yah, kalau untukku... seperti biasa, aku ditugaskan atasan. _ Pilih tempat mana yang ingin kau pengaruhi, Crowley, _ kata Beelzebub. _ Keluarlah dari Inggris sekali-kali _, kata Hastur. Aku bosan. Aku butuh pergantian pemandangan, jadi kuturuti saja omongan mereka berdua." Crowley melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, dan digantikan oleh sepasang mata ular yang menyipit pada Aziraphale. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku sungguh tidak bisa menebak. Aku selalu tahu kau suka berada di Inggris."

"_ Lebih suka _ berada di Inggris." Aziraphale menarik napas. "Gabriel menghukumku. Ini seperti kejadian di Perancis yang terulang kembali. Kali ini, aku tidak menggunakan kanal untuk mencari camilan. Gabriel menugaskanku di tanah tandus ini, dan hanya memberiku tiga kesempatan untuk mempertunjukkan keajaiban." Ia menggerutu. "Misi yang mustahil."

Crowley mengangkat alis. "Kuasumsikan, kau belum menghabiskan tiga kesempatan itu?"

"Sudah digunakan sekali. Aku berusaha membantu seorang ibu melahirkan." Menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, Aziraphale segera mengoreksi. "Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu! Bukan aku yang membantu persalinannya, kubuat agar ada dokter yang tiba-tiba ingin datang kemari."

"Dan?"

Aziraphale mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak ada, aku belum menggunakan keajaiban lagi. Kuberitahu, itu sangat menyiksa. Menyaksikan manusia menderita dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kekuatanku benar-benar dibatasi. Gabriel secara spesifik mengatakan, aku harus belajar sesuatu jika aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali. Aku belum memetik hikmah apapun."

"Hikmahnya, adalah kau jangan terlalu dermawan." Crowley terkekeh, ia menjentikkan jari dan sebuah botol anggur muncul di hadapan mereka.

Aziraphale mendelik. "Bahkan jika aku tidak murah hati, tetap kaum kalian 'kan yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

"Harus kuberitahu berapa kali lagi, semuanya hasil kerja manusia sendiri." Crowley mendesah, lalu menuang anggur untuk mereka berdua. "Bujuk rayu tidak akan berhasil bila yang dibujuk tidak terbujuk. Dan percayalah padaku, kejahatan paling serius di muka bumi, nyaris tidak pernah terkena campur tangan iblis."

"Itulah yang tidak kumengerti." Aziraphale menyesap isi gelasnya, sebelum bertanya lirih. "Apa yang direncanakan Tuhan?"

"Untuk mengakhiri alam semesta enam ribu tahun setelah penciptaannya? Kau tahu, segala hal tentang anti-Kristus, anjing neraka, empat penunggang kuda pembawa Kiamat..."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi maksudku adalah, kenapa?" Aziraphale menggeleng, tidak mengerti. "Ciptaan Tuhan sangat indah, kenapa Dia menakdirkannya hancur? Apa yang—"

"Sebelum kau panik," Crowley memotong tiba-tiba. "aku hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa mempertanyakan rencana Tuhan adalah sesuatu yang kau anggap tabu dan cenderung dilarang oleh kaummu."

"Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Aziraphale memejamkan mata, seolah terlihat mengharap ampunan Sang Maha Kuasa. "Kadang sulit untuk menahan diri."

"Aku bangga padamu, _ angel _." Seringai Crowley muncul kembali. Aziraphale melotot padanya namun sang iblis tidak memperhatikan. "Kau tahu, Depresi Hebat ini terasa seperti kejadian Bahtera Nuh yang terulang kembali. Aku tidak percaya, ada manusia yang menjanjikan Tanah Penuh Harapan untuk orang-orang putus asa ini, dan mereka bahkan bukan Nabi. Bahkan, mereka lebih baik dari Nuh karena kali ini, orang-orang tidak segan berkorban untuk bisa berebut 'naik bahtera' alih-alih mengabaikannya."

"Dan apakah ada?" Aziraphale bertanya. "Tanah Penuh Harapan itu? Tanah Impian yang akan mengubah hidup mereka?"

Crowley memandang lawan bicaranya, seolah ia menanyakan pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia. "Aziraphale, beberapa manusia sedang berusaha menjadi Tuhan, menurutmu bagaimana?"

**iv.**

Sebagai dua entitas supranatural yang ditakdirkan menjadi musuh bebuyutan, bersilang-jalan artinya adalah melihat siapa yang lebih kuat di antara mereka berdua. Antara baik dan buruk. Antara benar dan salah. Antara malaikat dan iblis. Bersilang-jalan adalah kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri bahwa kaummu adalah yang terbaik, bahwa tak peduli seberapa kuat pihak lawan menghadangmu, pihakmu yang akan tetap menang.

Seharusnya, sih.

Namun, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Aziraphale bukan seperti malaikat kebanyakan, <strike> tidak peduli seberapa besar ia tidak ingin mengakuinya </strike> . Di tengah keterbatasan kekuatan, Aziraphale _ seharusnya _ bisa memikirkan cara yang efektif untuk tetap menolong manusia dan membimbing mereka, sekaligus mengalahkan pengaruh iblis yang mungkin mempengaruhi. Jika ada yang memergoki iblis dan malaikat nongkrong bersama seperti ini, entah hukuman apa yang mungkin diterima.

"Oh, _ dear _, rencana ini gila."

Crowley tertawa. "Definisikan, 'gila', _ angel _."

Aziraphale menelan ludah, tidak kuasa menjawab. Crowley menganggap diam Aziraphale sebagai tanda kemenangan, dan ia malah berkeliling, asyik melihat-lihat ruang baca sang malaikat. Aziraphale tahu ini ide yang gila, belum lagi sangat berbahaya. Apa yang akan dikatakan seisi Surga, kalau mereka tahu, Aziraphale harus bekerja sama dengan iblis untuk menyelamatkan manusia-manusia ini?

"Kau tahu, kau membiarkan si tukang jagal di Paris dulu itu dipenggal kepalanya, dan aku tidak mendengar kau mengeluh soal Surga merecokimu," ujar Crowley seolah bisa membaca pikiran Aziraphale. Ia tengah memegang sebuah buku bersampul coklat di tangannya. _ Karya Lengkap Shakespeare _, Aziraphale tahu buku itu. Crowley tertawa pelan, dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada terkesan. "Bajingan itu mencuri kalimatku, licik sekali."

Aziraphale tidak mengerti referensinya, jadi dia mengabaikan sang iblis. "Surga tidak tahu. Entahlah, Gabriel sulit diprediksi. Aku sudah sering kabur dari radarnya, tapi ini keduakalinya aku tertangkap basah."

"Hukuman Gabriel adalah permainan dadu. Surga tidak sepeduli itu, _ angel _," cibir Crowley. "Aku seratus persen yakin, Gabriel hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menghukummu. Kau tahu, harus ada kambing hitam agar korporat surgawi terlihat seolah menjalankan perintah Tuhan. Kenyataannya, mereka mungkin menghukummu demi kepentingan diri mereka sendiri."

Aziraphale tidak menyanggah. Jika ia harus jujur, sangat jujur, memang sudah lama Tuhan tidak terlihat atau berbicara dengan malaikat. Surga menjadi ladang kekuasaan Gabriel dan kroninya (meski tentu saja, yang disebut kroni Gabriel, tidak akan mau disebut demikian secara terang-terangan).

"Dari raut wajahmu, aku tahu kalau aku benar." Crowley mengomentari.

Belum sempat Aziraphale menjawab, pintu ruang baca diketuk. Sang malaikat menyilakan Mrs. Dowling masuk. Wanita itu membawakan dua cangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit.

"Maaf menganggu, Tuan Fell," katanya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Aziraphale tersenyum. Crowley melihat ke arah pintu, dan entah karena ia terlalu lama bergaul dengan si ular tua itu atau memang gestur sang iblis sangat mudah ditebak, ia seketika tahu bahwa Crowley menyipitkan mata di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Hei, aku mengenalmu!"

Dan benar saja, William muncul di ambang pintu dengan mata membulat besar. Aziraphale bisa melihat tangannya gemetar karena takut.

William langsung membungkuk. "Halo, Master Crowley!"

Aziraphale mendelik ke arah Crowley. Yang diberi tatapan maut, hanya tersenyum meminta-maaf.

"Hei, Nak, tidak perlu melakukan itu," katanya. William meluruskan tubuh, masih menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di rumah Azira—maksudku, Fell."

Mrs. Dowling merangkul anaknya. "Dia anak tertuaku, Tuan. Aku harap dia tidak membuat masalah?"

Crowley tertawa. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku bertemu dia tempo hari, kau dapat selebaran Norton Corp dari anakmu? Aku yang membagikannya, aku bagian humas mereka."

"Oh ya, William sangat tertarik dengan selebaran itu," Mrs Dowling mengangguk. "tapi seperti yang Anda ketahui, keluarga kami berutang-budi pada Tuan Fell, dan kami akan mengabdi padanya selama dia tinggal di sini."

Aziraphale berdehem. "Aku ingin membicarakan hal itu, Mrs. Dowling."

"Tuan Fell, saya harap Anda tidak berniat untuk memecat saya, saya sungguh minta maaf—"

"Tidak, tidak, ya Tuhan." Aziraphale berjalan ke arah sofa dan mempersilahkan Mrs. Dowling dan William untuk duduk di seberangnya. "Mari duduk, aku—" Crowley mendelik, Aziraphale yakin. "—maksudku, _ kami _, aku dan Crowley, kami memiliki penawaran untuk Anda..."

**v.**

  * Jika Aziraphale harus berhutang, maka ia berhutang besar pada Crowley selama ia berada di Amerika.

  * Menjadi anak emas Neraka, Crowley tidak pernah dan hampir tidak sama sekali, disupervisi dalam menggunakan kemampuan demoniknya.

  * Sang iblis membantu kepindahan keluarga Dowling ke California bahkan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak akan kekurangan apapun di sana.

  * Setelah berkeliling Amerika selama beberapa waktu, Crowley mengatakan ia akan tinggal di Oklahoma sedikit lebih lama, karena "Aziraphale sangat tidak bisa diandalkan", tapi seperti yang mereka berdua ketahui, Crowley tidak melakukan bujuk-rayunya selama di sini.

  * (Kegiatan favorit Crowley adalah tidur dalam wujud ular, dan Aziraphale diam-diam menjaga sang iblis agar merasa aman)

  * <strike>Crowley tidak perlu tahu.</strike>

  * Aziraphale menggunakan dua keajaibannya untuk melakukan hal terpenting yang mungkin menjadi sejarah di Oklahoma.

  * Ia membantu Roosevelt memenangkan pemilu presiden (terutama di Oklahoma) dan ia membantu Marland memenangkan pemilu gubernur tiga tahun kemudian.

  * Kenyataannya, Crowley cukup paham politik dan Aziraphale mendapati dirinya terkejut bahwa sang iblis cukup murah hati untuk memberinya beberapa petunjuk.

  * (Sungguh hal bagus, Surga <strike>alias Gabriel</strike> tidak memberinya batas waktu, kapan ia harus sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya)

  * Aziraphale dan Crowley memiliki campur tangan dalam agenda New Deal. Bahkan, Crowley sangat amat membantu ketika mereka dihadapkan pada bencana Dust Bowl, terutama karena iblis itu mengingatkan kalau keajaiban terakhir Aziraphale harus dilakukan untuk hal yang monumental.

  * Saat Aziraphale hendak kembali ke surga, Crowley memutuskan jika akhir hukuman Aziraphale harus dirayakan.

  * Mabuk tidak pernah menjadi pertanda baik.

  * Crowley mengungkit soal air suci lagi, dan akhirnya Aziraphale paham: niat baik Crowley dalam membantunya selama ini, ternyata ada harganya.

  * Harga itu tidak akan pernah dibayar oleh Aziraphale, dan itulah mengapa jika Aziraphale harus berhutang, maka ia berhutang besar pada Crowley.

**epilog.**

Sandalphon tidak mempercayai Aziraphale. Ia heran mengapa Gabriel mau repot-repot mengurusi malaikat pecinta kera bumi seperti Aziraphale. Jika Sandalphon berada di posisi Gabriel, ia tidak akan mengacuhkan malaikat itu. Tapi, yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Gabriel yang memegang kendali di sini.

"Kau menyelesaikan hukumanmu dengan mengagumkan, Aziraphale," ujar Gabriel, sekali lagi mengernyitkan hidung saat Aziraphale tampak berdiri terlalu dengannya. "Amerika pasti sangat penuh dosa, aroma demoniknya terbawa denganmu sampai kemari."

Sandalphon bersumpah, ia melihat Aziraphale merona. Malaikat itu mundur selangkah dan menggumamkan, 'maaf'.

"Cerdik juga kau." Gabriel melihat papan penilaiannya sekali lagi. "Yang pertama, kau gunakan keajaibannya untuk membantu seorang wanita melahirkan. Tidak mengejutkan, seringkali rasa ibamu menutupi kompas moralmu, hingga kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa wanita itu adalah pendosa."

Aziraphale hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Gabriel melanjutkan, "Dan sepertinya tinggal di Amerika untuk sementara waktu menjernihkan pikiranmu! Lihat ini, kau gunakan dua keajaibanmu untuk politik! Ini sangat progresif, Aziraphale. Aku percaya, langkahku untuk mengirimmu ke Amerika adalah hal yang sangat tepat!"

Sandalphon mengigit lidah, mencoba tidak mengingatkan sang malaikat utama, kalau dirinyalah yang menyarankan Amerika sebagai tempat hukuman Aziraphale.

Gabriel tersenyum. "Sekarang, kembalilah ke toko bukumu, Aziraphale. Aku mengembalikan kekuatanmu, penuh seperti sedia kala! Aku mempercayaimu, untuk menggunakan keajaibanmu dengan bijak mulai sekarang, eh Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale balas tersenyum sopan. "Ah ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih, Gabriel."

"Kerja bagus!" Gabriel menepuk pundak Aziraphale.

"Lanjutkan itu," kata Michael, mengangguk.

"Surga bersamamu," lanjut Uriel, menawarkan tarikan di sudut bibir.

Sandalphon maju dan memamerkan gigi pada Aziraphale. "Kau berada di jalan Tuhan."

Aziraphale tidak menjawab. Empat sekawan itu sudah hampir berlalu, saat Sandalphon yang berjalan paling belakang mendengar gerutuan samar soal Tuhan. Namun saat ia menengok, Aziraphale sudah menghilang.

"... Well, I was layin' under a tree when I figured that out, and I went to sleep. And it come night, an' it was dark when I come to. They was a coyote squawkin' nearby. Before I knowed it, I was sayin' out loud, '_The hell with it! There ain't no sin and there ain't no virtue. There's just stuff people do. It's all part of the same thing. And some of the things folks do is nice, and some ain't nice, but that's as far as any man got a right to say._'"

**— John Steinbeck, The Grapes of Wrath**

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> >   * Fanfiksi ini loosely terinspirasi dari novel The Grapes of Wrath karya John Steinbeck. <strike>Ketidakmiripan adalah kesengajaan, karena saya memang belum sempat merampungkan novel tersebut.</strike>
>> 
>>   * Saya mengaburkan linimasa fanfiksi ini, namun cerita ini terjadi di sekitar tahun 1930-an saat Masa Depresi Hebat. Jika dihubungkan dengan canon, ini adalah missing scene setelah Crowley meminta holy water di Taman St. James (1862) dan adegan penyelamatan di gereja (1941).
>> 
>>   * Sumber pendukung: [Resensi untuk novel Amarah (versi Indonesia dari The Grapes of Wrath)](https://gerakan1week1book.wordpress.com/2018/08/28/bedah-buku-the-grapes-of-jjwrathkarya-john-steinbeck/) ; [Sejarah Great Depression di Oklahoma](https://www.okhistory.org/publications/enc/entry.php?entry=GR014) ; [Dust Bowl di Oklahoma](http://www.americaslibrary.gov/es/ok/es_ok_dustbowl_1.html) ; [Great Depression, Dust Bowl, dan New Deal di Oklahoma](https://www.okhistory.org/kids/depression) ; [this verse inspired Gabriel's note for Aziraphale](https://quran.com/13/11)
> 
> **doesitsay** memberi saya tiga prompt, sebagaimana ketentuan _ #gofanexchange._ Tapi ternyata, saya sama sekali blank untuk dua prompt lainnya dan hanya mampu menyelesaikan prompt yang ketiga yaitu, **grapes of wrath**.
> 
> Cerita ini dipublikasikan karena saya <strike>merasa sayang jika tidak</strike> untuk pengarsipan. Versi Indonesia ini merupakan unedited raw dari versi bahasa Inggris, jadi kesalahan-kesalahan di dalamnya mungkin banyak yang terlewatkan oleh saya 🙈
> 
> Saya sangat mengharapkan masukan dan saran, jadi jangan ragu untuk meninggalkannya di kotak review :D


End file.
